What is called drug withdrawal syndrome means such serious syndrome as being anger for drug, anxiety, frequently giving yawn, sweating, running with tears, running nose, drowsing, dilated pupil, being goose flesh, tremor, shivering, muscle aching, headache, losing appetite, insomnia, even blood pressure rising, frequency and depth of breath increasing, pulse quickening, restless, nausea, curling, vomiting, diarrhea, spermatorrhea, etc. occurred after stopping drug-taking.
Chemotherapy of entire course integrated the three phases addiction-removing, consolidation and rehabilitation is adopted in drug-giving-up treatment now. Body acupuncture and ear acupuncture therapies by hand-needling or electroimpulse output only are used for an auxiliary means. Modern drug-giving-up therapy is a pure chemotherapy. Addiction-removing therapy taking opium acceptor analeptic such as methadone, opium, dihydroetorphine and others or opium acceptor partial analeptic--buprenorphine as alternatives, or addiction-removing taking non-opium clonidine, existing preserving treatment taking naltrexone or methadone in consolidation therapy. The above-mentioned therapies, generally speaking, have many advantages such as reliable efficiency, fast addiction-removing action and relative safety. While there exist problems with them. These include more undesirable reaction, heavier toxic side effects, undetermined effect in giving up abuse of many drugs due to addiction to narcotic drug, trend of some medicines producing dependence, consequently treating medicines having been turned new narcotic drugs and leading new addiction to them. After addiction-removed by modern drug-giving-up treatment, some procrastinated withdrawal syndromes still exists at different extents with sufferers, even though taking naltrexone to consolidate effect, 90.about.95% drug-retaking rate still occurs during six months after addiction-removing treatment using different giving-up medicines in modern drug-giving-up therapy, in result, the vicious circle of habituation--addiction-removing--Addiction-recovering--addiction-re-removi ng almost can not be broken. The existing acupuncture or ear acupuncture therapy and electronics designed based the principle of science of acupuncture and moxibustion is a pure physical therapy, and is only used as an auxiliary means. Hand-needling treatment is not easy to master exactly and may cause pain and infection due to improper operation. Drug-giving-up effect may be unsatisfactory and unsteady when design of the devices is unreasonable, or the devices are not convenient to use due to their low automatic degree. Consequently, popularization of the treatment method in the drug-giving-up field is blocked.
Purpose of the invention is to resolve the problems above, and provides a drug-giving-up-syndrome auricle-therapeutic device having features such as safety, painless, no toxic and side effect, no addictive effect, low drug-retaking rate and better curative effect.